The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In computer networks such as the Internet, packets of data are sent from a source to a destination via a network of links (communication paths such as telephone or optical lines) and nodes (usually routers directing the packet along one or more of a plurality of links connected to it) according to one of various routing protocols.
In the network, some nodes represent end systems (such as printers, fax machines, telephones, PC's etc) whereas other nodes represent network devices (e.g. switches, routers etc). The data packets are sent around the network from a source to a destination in accordance for example with routing information shared among the nodes of the network. As the network comprises a plurality of interconnected nodes, the network is fairly robust.
The links between the nodes may be high bandwidth links (e.g. Local Area Network links) or low bandwidth links (e.g. standard telephone lines or ADSL links). These links may become congested with data being sent to a destination. This may result in the rate of useful data communication between two nodes being reduced as the bandwidth of the link is taken up by excessive traffic.